Comados
is the Drowsing Complien. It belongs to the Dream and Air Elements. It grows from Monoma. Appearance Comadoses have two separate, spherical heads with two drowsy eyes each and a wavy mouth. One head is clear and white, while the other is black with starry patterns. They have crescent-shaped necks that lead to their diamond-shaped bodies, which are split down the middle with one side being clear and the other being black and starry. A circular gemstone is in the middle of this body. They have a large "skirt" made of alternating diamonds, and two triangular wings. Their arms are made of two separate triangles with the long ends facing each other, and most of their body is separated, with alternating black and white patterns. Information Unlike Monomas, Comadoses rarely have muddied thoughts in their half-awakened state, as their singular brain has split into two. Much like Licenoctis, the two heads of a Comados may alternate being awake and asleep depending on the time of day, though, it is much more common to find a Comados which is entirely sleep. Generally, whichever head of a Comados is awake is able to control the entire body, though much like a Monoma, a Comados may show slight spasms when the sleeping head is dreaming. When both heads of a Comados are awakened, they each seem to control roughly half the body. A Comados that has only recently grown into this form will experience some difficulties with managing this initially, but the longer a Comados can stay alive, the more effortless its survival becomes. The alternating patterns on a Comados are not just alluring, but literally hypnotizing, and watching them for prolonged periods of time can cause most Compliens to fall asleep fairly quickly. When finished putting opponents to sleep, Comadoses will fly away as quickly as they can. Thanks to their newfound wings, Comadoses are able to fly much greater distances than their previous form, though occasionally the high speeds they move at while flying will awaken the other head, and lead to some brief level of confusion. Some people looking to find sleep will occasionally look out the window and gaze towards the sky, hoping to spy the hypnotic patterns of a Comados. Unfortunately, unlike Monomas, Comadoses are generally too large and unwieldy to keep as pets. Habitat Comadoses are found around Complanet's eastern forests, most common in Eflistan, while also found in Gaiuso, Commukain, Smao Sha, Usmya, Ublington, and Nagthoto. Occasionally, Comadoses are ported around the world to help other Compliens fall asleep. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Comados is derived from "comatose" and "dos," the Spanish word for "two." Design While Comados's design was mostly original, it may take slight inspiration from dolls in terms of design. Trivia *Comados's digital artwork was the first artwork drawn with a Cintiq tablet. **However, the sketch it was traced from was drawn in 2016, shortly after Monoma was designed. Gallery Comados Rough Sketch.jpg|Rough sketch of Comados Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Dream Element Category:Air Element Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Sleeping Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Utility Compliens